The Sun Also Rises
by wubbzy
Summary: NaruSaku. A love that must stay in that moment in time, unchanged, but sincere. Where desires must never come to fruition because of the many complications they face. He had openly admitted his desires. She knew it could never be, yet… Post-war.


_AN:_ So, I had a lot of trouble writing scenes for my other fics, and then somehow ended up with this. This is between those two years, where Sasuke left, and supposedly nothing really happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Don't know how realistic this is, just wanted to write something fluffy. Either way, hope you like it. Also, it's NaruSaku, so like it's obviously not going to follow the canon, because yeah… xD

 _Recommendation(s):_ "Passionfruit" – Drake, "Sweater Weather" – The Neighbourhood

.

 **The Sun Also Rises  
** 30 March 2017

.

.

.

There were moments where she was unsure if she would live to see another day, live to feel the suns warmth rain down on her.

There were plenty of moments like this during the war, where she watched breaths seize or chest begin to rise, never certain of the outcome, only knowing she was doing the best she can with her hands that mended flesh and break bones in a single breath.

After the war, thankfully, there was a long phase of peace. She was thankful for this, because she wasn't sure if she could handle more fighting.

She was already so exhausted.

Images of corpses from different nations and rotting flesh and severed arms flashed through her mind during numerous restless nights.

But Sakura was resilient. She would do what she can in times of a crisis. When they needed her the most, she delivered. She was stubborn, and so met the days with a strong resolve and a wide smile.

However, it was a time of joy, for the end of the war, and a time of mourning, for the lives lost.

She was not as affected as others, where they have lost parents and siblings. In fact, she gained a dear member of her team. Both Naruto and Sakura did. For that, she was thankful. However, the cost, was much more to bear.

It was times like this, however, she was more than thankful for what she has.

It has been a long few months since the war, and the memories felt like deep scars etched in her heart.

.

Sasuke was in the village, but not for long.

Like a leaf dancing in the wind, Sasuke was not one to stay in one place anymore. He was a guy who wanted to experience the world with his new eyes.

He promised he would return, and she was forced to accept this, even though it felt like she had only seen him for a second. Just when she was starting to feel more comfortable with him again, he left.

In an act of desperation, she asked to leave with him like she was twelve years old again. She wasn't sure why she found herself acting like that same girl again, eyeing him cautiously with a deep blush over her features.

Even so, it still didn't work. And she accepted the fact that she would continue to wait – wait for his return.

She found that most of her young adult life was filled with waiting. Waiting for a man who had other things on his mind, who had to deal with himself first, it looked like. It felt like he was gone in a flash, most likely halfway around the world by now.

She found herself sitting next to Naruto at Ichiraku's, smelling the warm and inviting aroma of ramen. Blue, curious eyes were on her, concern etched in them and melting her usually strong resolve.

"Sakura-chan," he began, but soon took a moment to think about what he wanted to say. Silence permeated the air as he waited for her to acknowledge him. He looked down to his ramen, wondering if he should take a slurp for good measure. He continued to think about what he wanted to say to her, hoping it wouldn't come out wrong.

"Yeah?" she asked, still attempting to get out of her deep thoughts from earlier. She stared down the little pink swirls in her fish cakes.

"Have you ever thought of traveling?" he asked suddenly. She turned to him, and noticed how calm he's become since the end of the war. If she were to assume, she guessed it was ease, Naruto finally able to relax after everything he's been through during his life. He seemed more at peace compared to before, when he was still searching for Sasuke, when he was still running from Akatsuki. Sakura sighed, taking a sip of her water as she contemplated his question.

"Of course I have."

"But I mean, to explore and see the world with new eyes… like Sasuke is doing."

"Well, yeah, like I said, of course I have." Truth be told, she was thinking about that a lot recently. He looked down to her, a big smile forming, his idea coming to fruition.

"We should travel. Let's go. Before I become Hokage… we can find Sasuke and see him, too, if you want," he suggested, his eyes averted. Sakura looked at him oddly.

"You're joking."

"No, I'm serious! We both have free time now," he reasoned.

"Shouldn't you stay in the village?" Sakura wondered.

"Something tells me that Kakashi-sensei will be the Hokage for a while. I have time. Plus, don't you think we deserve a break too?" Sakura eyed him curiously, this being so, so unlike Naruto.

"Why?"

"Why should Sasuke be the only one to travel the world, eh? I mean, it won't be as long as he would be out in the world, of course. Just for a bit. You never really got the chance, right?"

"Only on missions," she helped. His grin widened.

"Then let's go," he urged, now slurping up all his broth.

"Naruto, you need to stay for checkups for your arm to make sure it continues to function the way it's supposed to," she argued. Naruto put the bowl down, grinning madly.

"That's why I would have the best medic with me," Naruto said a little too proudly. Sakura was left gaping, speechless. She sighed, her nostril's flaring, but still nodding reluctantly.

"Well, so long as Kakashi-sensei agrees."

"He will, trust me." Naruto winked at her before gulping up the rest of the broth in his bowl, and it was a little weird on her end. But she still sighed, that giving her reassurance.

.

They decided to leave in the middle of the night.

Sakura had a giant backpack, filled with medical supplies for treating Naruto's arm in case it acted up. She brought change of clothes and other necessities as well.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't pack much. Just a regular backpack he would bring on missions, only, she guessed, did not have the normal mission essentials.

"Let's trade," he recommended, but Sakura would have none of that, refusing. Both were stubborn, but Naruto more so, so he won in this fight, mentioning that this was a break for _her_ and she should rest her aching muscles. And Sakura couldn't help but notice that her suspicions were correct: Naruto packed very light in comparison.

There first stop, it looked like, was Wave Country.

Sakura knew why Naruto suggested Wave Country as their first stop, of course. It had been their first mission out of the village. It was their first mission together, where they transitioned from playing ninja to experiencing what it meant to become a true shinobi: where they decided what type of ninja they wanted to be.

Sakura thought of the type of ninja she started to become during that mission as they walked over the Great Naruto Bridge.

"The bridge still looks the same, from the day it was finished. Looks new," Naruto noticed, taking a moment to peer through the mist.

"They must maintain it well," Sakura pointed out. Naruto nodded. "It'll be nice to see them all again."

"Yeah, Inari definitely grew up from the last time we saw him, don't you think? He's not that sad little kid anymore, that's for sure," Naruto commented, an excited smile rising.

When they arrived, it felt like they came around full circle after all the missions they had accomplished throughout their ninja career.

"Right back where we started," Sakura couldn't help but think.

"I heard Kakashi is the Hokage now? And Sasuke is off again?" Tazuna asked, old but a happy drunk. Sakura frowned, nodding.

"Yeah, he is, but different circumstances you can say," Naruto corrected, sheepishly laughing. Sakura smiled regardless, knowing things truly were different from the last time they reunited.

"Regardless, it's good to have you two. You're just in time for the Naruto festival!"

"Naruto… festival?" both questioned incredulously.

"Yes, all of us hold a festival in honor of the Naruto bridge that brought our economy back up," Tsunami explained. "It would be great to have you two as our special guest there. Make it that much more special, since you were the ones who made it all happen." Both Naruto and Sakura stared at each other before they turned to Tsunami and Tazuna and smiled.

"We'd love to join."

They agreed to participate, excited for the festival dedicated to Naruto and what he did for them. Specifically, how he got through to Inari and instilled the confidence they needed to fight for their home.

In the bathroom, Sakura fixed her yukata she received from Tsunami, fixing her hair too as she pinned it up.

"Are you ready, Sakura-chan? Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami had to go early since they have a stand to set up," Naruto said from the other side of the door. He leaned against the wall, waiting for her outside.

"In a minute!" Sakura called, looking herself in the mirror. She paused, wondering why she was so worried, anticipating what Naruto would think. She felt a bit of shame, wondering if she should be missing Sasuke instead during times like this. She shook her head, trying to push that feeling down so she wouldn't feel too sad. She looked at herself, a smile growing the more she dulled up her face.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, opening the door to reveal Naruto, having a ridiculously large grin with a noticeable blush rushing over his cheeks. He didn't have a chance to comment, for she was already heading out. "Let's go!"

.

Numerous stand surrounded the town - stands filled with food, games, and masks. Naruto and Sakura stood in their yukata's, taking it all in and excited for what was to come. The streets were exceptionally light up, a jovial feeling rising in their chests as they tried to figure out where to go first.

From scooping up goldfish to trying the ring toss, they enjoyed their time together. Naruto grew frustrated with attempting to scoop up goldfish, especially with his current arm.

Sakura had to stop him from throwing a fit the last time the scooper broke.

"You don't need a fish anyways," Sakura admitted, moving him towards the food stand.

.

"Too bad there's no ramen," Naruto thought aloud, slurping up yakisoba instead.

"This is still pretty good," Sakura said, eating hers as they continued to walk and admire the changes from when they first arrived in the village so long ago.

Naruto asked for a toad mask, while Sakura asked for one of a slug one, which was made with ease and soon hung around their neck.

"See? Isn't this nice, Sakura-chan?" he asked, smiling smugly at his decision to stop at Wave Country first. She nodded, happy for this decision too.

"Thanks, Naruto. I think I really needed this." He nodded, understanding.

"Hey, before we go see Tazuna and Inari, did you want to...?" Sakura started. He eyed her curiously, a serious look on his features. Sakura stared up to him, and he immediately knew what she was asking when he saw the troubled look in her eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed with no hesitation.

.

"It was fucked up, wasn't it? When they came back. They deserved to rest in peace," Naruto said, his fist clenching and his eyes showing disdain. Sakura nodded, a deep frown forming.

"At least now they can," she offered.

"And... and my dad too, and the Third, and, and-"

"I know, Naruto." Sakura stood by his side, her hand reaching for his. She couldn't really say anything to console him, since she never truly experienced lost, not really. She just saw people close to her, losing people dear to them. She only watched and observed from the outside, not truly understanding. "I've never had to deal with it, I know, but still, I'm sorry..." she stopped, not really sure what she could say.

.

They were on the road again after a few days in Wave Country.

They found themselves heading to the same town Jiraiya and Naruto stopped at when they found Tsunade – a great gambling town. The carefree people in the gambling houses brought a calming aura between them, thankful for the joyous expressions or the frustrated ones that made them feel just a little bit bad.

"Hey, I wonder if I'm still lucky," Naruto thought, ready to put a coin in a machine, until Sakura pulled him away by his collar, her eyebrow twitching.

"We're too young," she reminded. Naruto impishly chuckled, nodding. "Don't turn into Tsuande-sama with her gambling and drinking habits now," she reprimanded.

"You don't have to worry about that," Naruto started, walking by her side. "But speaking of Baa-chan, this is where we found her."

"That makes total sense," Sakura laughed. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you pretty much know the story already, but she would gamble and drink every chance she got. We found her here, Ero-sennin and I. If I remember right, this is where I learned how to use the rasengan," he explained, reminiscing over those old days. A sad smile appeared, making Sakura feel so powerless to help him or do anything.

"Hey, let's go into the forest real quick. I wanna see something."

.

"How was it? Training? Is that all you did or did you explore too during your training trip?" They were outside, by the same trees Naruto had made spiral epigraphs in. They've long since grown taller, but there was no mistaking it - they could still see the markings.

"Well it was a bit of everything. Here, Baa-chan gave me the bet to learn rasengan in a week. When I went here with Ero-senin, he wanted me to learn the rasengan all on my own. I didn't learn it his way, but I found my own way. He'd always like to go out and be the pervert he is," Naruto chuckled, very strained and very unlike the Naruto she knew. Sakura noticed the sad expression. She frowned, her body wanting to move towards him, but she stopped herself, wondering what she could possibly do when she never experienced this kind of lost – where she couldn't understand his pain.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she apologized.

He tended to talk and talk, especially when talking about Jiraiya now. He frowned, Sakura staring at him as he longingly looked at the floor before staring at the palm of his hand.

"Sorry if I'm talking too much," he apologized. Sakura smiled tenderly.

"Already used to it," she said, and he gave a short chuckle too.

"Sometimes, I want to keep talking about Ero-sennin, so he can continue to stay in everyone's memories. He deserves that much," he explained, tears starting to fall.

"Naruto," she started, but soon was at a lost for words. "You don't ever have to stop talking about him," she reassured, finally able to place her hand on his shoulder. She could feel the tremors coming from his body as he openly sobbed.

She was used to watching from the sidelines, or letting other people help Naruto out, because she didn't think she could do much - not in moments like this. She still felt this way, Naruto doing more for her (and everyone), than what she could possibly do for him.

Naruto, in this moment, needed more than he could give. In this moment, she did everything she could to give him everything he needed.

The feelings she had... Big or small, it was the feelings she had that brought her to finally be able to not say much, but at least comfort him with a hug, her eyes closed and her heart heavy but still close to his.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she.

.

They didn't stay in that town for long. They left, Sakura wondering if they were just wandering now. Sakura didn't realize until she noticed where they were headed, until the familiar landscape began to bring her memory back. When they walked by the Heaven and Earth Bridge, she felt her heart pound at the memories flashing back to her. In the back of her mind, she wondered – and knew – why Naruto was taking them to so many familiar places.

The two stopped by the Heaven and Earth bridge. The last time she was there, she remembered the bridge broken and the lands desecrated from the last attack, mostly by Naruto's doing when he was under the Kyuubi's red cloak. Now it looked clean and new and refurbished - no signs of what happened. The winds seemed to have picked up as before, howling and rasping against their clothes. Naruto squinted, walking closer as he thought back to waking up to a crying Sakura above him and excruciating pain after finding Orochimaru.

"It's remodeled," Sakura noticed, memories of the previous time they were here popping up. These thoughts weren't pleasant when she thought of the past, how far Naruto would go to keep his promise to save Sasuke.

Naruto simply nodded in agreement, seeming lost in his thoughts. She watched him carefully, wondering why Naruto seemed to want to literally walk down memory lane with her.

"Sakura-chan, I never told you this, but thank you, for supporting me no matter what happened." She raised an eyebrow, not sure why he would bring that up now so abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, that I hurt you here."

"When did you...?"

"Yamato-taichou told me." Sakura bit her bottom lip, her hands fisting over the straps of her backpack.

"When?" she demanded.

"Right after. Before we saw Sasuke that time..."

"You never told me..." She felt lost, wondering how he would just not say anything about it for so long.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But I just wanted you to know, that I vowed to never hurt you again like that back then. I vowed, and still vow, that I will always make you happy, and never harm you."

"Naruto-" Naruto stopped her, cutting her off. His hands grasped her shoulders, wanting her to look him in the eye and see his conviction.

"I mean it, Sakura-chan! I mean it. And thank you, for everything. Even after what happened, you were still there for me. You don't know how much you've helped me and how much all that means to me," he confessed, staring straight in her wide eyes.

"Naruto... you've helped me more than enough. You have no idea. You're the one who gave me the most faith out of anyone. You're the person I believe in more than anyone. It's you, Naruto. There was a time where I lost my faith, but watching you continue to fight and believe in the most hopeless situations is the most inspiring. That's why, I want to do the same for you." As she talked, she moved closer to him, closer than he would have ever thought possible. He usually always thought, Sakura could be gentle like this, but not with him. Her eyes showed conviction and something else he was too afraid to know… to know what was brimming in her bright green eyes.

"Sakura-chan...?" he wondered, moving closer despite himself. Sakura placed her palm on his chest, feeling his heartbeat for a second. She was tempted to move closer, her forehead almost meeting the juncture of his neck. Instead, she pushed away for a bit, taking a few steps back, and giving a strained smile before continuing to walk over the bridge.

Naruto stopped for a second, in awe, before following her passed the bridge where Heaven and Earth meet.

.

"Rain," Sakura merely said, feeling a drop of water fall on her nose. They both looked up, watching as more began to pour down on them. Thunder boomed overhead, the gray clouds menacing as an unexpected flash of lightning followed shortly after.

"It's getting heavy." Naruto closed his eyes, more droplets pattering against his skin.

"We should find somewhere to stay till the storm passes," she suggested.

"Damn it."

"Should we go back to Konoha?"

"We've barely been out of Fire Country!" Naruto reasoned, a bit disappointed. Thunder unexpectedly roared as lightning flashed above them. The wind started to howl as the branches above shook. Naruto still paused, seeming not to pay attention to the downpour or the puddles forming at the soles of his feet. Sakura grew irritated, hoping not to get caught in this storm, wondering why Naruto wasn't more concerned. They could both get sick like this. "We can't let a little rain stop our trip! Let's find a cave or something for now," he suggested. Sakura nodded, happy that they were finally taking action. They both jumped through shrouds of foliage doused with the water dew.

"I know... just..." she paused, not sure what to say as they continued moving passed the trees. She stopped at the sight of a crack in the rocks up ahead.

When they finally reached the opening, they were thankful. Naruto immediately looked for anything dry that could potentially start a fire. Luckily, he was resourceful enough.

"You want to keep waiting in Konoha? Instead of making your own path and have your own experiences?" When he asked this, he was too busy trying to get the fire going to look at Sakura's appalled expression.

"No, that's not it! I had plenty of experiences without him. A lot of them, actually." It was actually a given, seeing as she had actively been with him on the same team for one year.

"So then what's the problem? When will we have a chance like this again?" he questioned, looking at her pleadingly. "Sure there's missions, but we won't be able to have a trip like this for a while. We can even make this a training - slash - diplomatic trip."

"I don't know. You're right. It's just..." Sakura paused, not sure where she was going with this.

"Just...?" he offered, hoping she'd continue. She shook her head, forgetting about her train of thought completely.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," she said, forgetting about that entirely. Naruto frowned, watching her. He knew something was wrong, yet she seemed unwilling to talk to him.

"Is it about Sasuke?" he asked lowly.

"Let's not talk about him for once," she suggested, looking to her lap with solemn eyes.

"Sakura-chan, we have to. It's all a part of the healing process, you know. You're obviously better at healing people than I am - the best. Who else can heal every one during the war? I mean, I would suck at medical ninjutsu. But anyways, this is not one of those times. It's the different kind of healing." Sakura shook her head, annoyed.

"I just... I'm just conflicted," she admitted. "This traveling with you isn't helping either."

"What? Are you falling for me?" he asked jokingly. She grew red, turning away.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he questioned when she continued to say nothing. He didn't expect her silence. He expected a punch or _something_ , because that would be normal from her. But not this.

"Are... are you trying to fix me?" she asked.

"You don't need fixing, Sakura-chan. You just need, a little... a little help."

"You think you'll be able to help me?"

"I _know_ I can. If I could fix the bastard, sure as hell I can help you." Sakura merely shook her head. She motioned for him to get by her so she could look at his arm. He took off his jacket, giving her better access.

"What do you think I even need help with?" she asked, scrutinizing it, her fingers brushing against his muscles.

"Not sure. It's why we're here. Sasuke isn't the only one in need of atonement. Not the right word for it. More like, closure, I guess. You said you're conflicted, and we'll get to the bottom of that. We got to finally sort through our feelings and finally get that closure. We both need that. As you can see, I needed help too, and you did that – made things better. You healed me - like always."

"I didn't even really do anything." Sakura raised an eyebrow at his words, wondering how he intended to do this.

"Yes, you did. You being there with me was all I needed. Why I like you so much." He grinned, his embarrassed expression showing and his cheeks and the tips of his ears heating up.

"Naruto..." she trailed off, in thought.

"Sorry," he apologized. She shook her head. She gulped knowing this would happen. Believe it or not, this was another thing she was worried about. Whether she should wait for a boy who left once more, or accept the love from the man who's always been there for her - with her. She loved them both, there was no doubt about it, but she was conflicted, and she knew Naruto deserved better than that.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault," she said, turning away from him.

"Hey, I'm not going to be mad or anything, you know. Whatever you decide. I just want you to be happy. If you want to wait for him, I understand. I know you still love him. I just wanted you to know, that I still love you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't tell you the truth - without help," he confessed, scratching the back of his head. Sakura smiled, nodding. She remembered Sai's words from long ago. She said nothing for a long while, and continued to move and rotate Naruto's arm, giving it a much-needed examination.

Her hands glowed green, now mending any sores and aches his new arm may feel.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"No trouble," she said lowly, one hand holding his hand to keep it still, while the other one was around the scar he had from the amputation. She was about to speak, when Naruto interrupted her excitedly.

"Oh, that reminds me! I need to give you something."

"Naruto," she smiled, and he smiled back, with his usual big grin he gave her, so happy and thankful.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan," he said, and he presented a small gift with his unoccupied hand.

"I... I completely forgot. Thank you," she said, moving closer and engulfing him in a tight hug. Naruto didn't freeze up like the last time she hugged him, making her lips fall into a frown.

"Sakura-chan?" he wondered, confusion on his expression. She shook her head, laughing it off before opening the small package. Her eyes stared in awe at two hair clips with small cherry blossoms on top.

"It's beautiful." Naruto looked away, a small pink hue over his cheeks as he used his good arm to scratch the back of his neck.

"They reminded me of you. Plus, your hair…" he trailed off, not sure how to explain his thinking in words.

"My bangs have been growing out," she helped him. He nodded.

"Yeah, your bangs cover your forehead, but… I like it when you show your forehead. It's so nice, I still want to kiss it." Sakura bit her lip, turning away from him and in complete disbelief.

"That _is_ something you would say…" she trailed off, her face heating and still biting her lip, her teeth moving back and forth her bottom lip. It all seemed to click, finally. She felt so incredibly stupid for not realizing it earlier. Naruto was such a _dork_. Naruto just chuckled sheepishly, scratching his cheek and his face beet red at her response.

"I don't have a mirror. Help me?" she asked, unusually tender but still a bit defensive. Naruto nodded, shaky in hopes he was doing this right. He moved closer, brushing her hair away from her eyes, his tongue sticking up a bit as he tried to concentrate on making it look nice without hurting her.

Naruto placed the clips on her head, only knowing the way his mother had it the only time he met her–that's the hair style he tried to imitate.

"Perfect." He finished pinning the clips in her hair, not taking his eyes off her. Sakura's face was still red, brushing strands of pink tresses away.

"You know, when I said I love you before, I really did mean it," Sakura wound up saying, not entirely sure why she was bringing it up now of all times. He looked at her oddly, seemingly wondering the same thing.

"Sakura-chan," he started, but she held his bandaged hand, giving him a stern look.

"I mean it. Feelings _can_ change. Just, they were conflicting." She looked down to the earth beneath them, her heart still tugging in two equal directions it felt like. "You said it was all an excuse to you before. But now you brought Sasuke-kun back, so there is no room for excuses anymore."

"But... Sakura-chan..." he paused, a frown evident. She grew upset, wondering why he told her his feelings if he wasn't going to act on them, like he was expecting to get rejected already.

"I'm so tired. Let's just go home."

"But we can go anywhere, Sakura-chan. Anywhere. We can see anything. I got the chance to travel the world for three years, learn so much about it. You didn't though, and you should." He gulped, before adding, "Don't you want to go see _him_ too?"

"I know, I do. But he'll keep his promise. You instilled your will, remember?" she laughed, and so did he. "We'll see him again. Sasuke-kun won't disappear on us like before," she said because this time, she was the one who could reassure him. She realized, all this time, that he was the one who was really afraid that all their hard work would be gone, that the person he called his brother would disappear like many of his precious people in the past. She squeezed his hand so he knew that she was still there with him this time. "Neither of us need to keep following him. Let's go our own way, like you said, because we just have to know he'll return."

Naruto nodded, smiling and moving his head closer to hers. Their foreheads met, and Sakura smiled back, her hair brushing against the side of his whiskered cheeks.

There was a moment where she was unsure if she would live to see another day, live to feel the suns warmth on her skin.

"So, that just makes me wonder: where do you want to go? Do you still want to go back – go home?" he asked, his arms hesitantly wrapping around her. Neither had slept, waiting out the storm in each other's arms.

"No, you're right. Let's go somewhere – somewhere new, where we've never been before." She closed her eyes, feeling safe, feeling as though she was home in his embrace.

Naruto tightened his grip, his bright yellow hair intermingled with pink strands. His lips hovered over her sensitive neck, sending tingles down her spine.

The storm passes, Naruto's warmth surrounds her with his intoxicating smile, and the sun also rises.

Sakura could always count on this.

.

 _AN:_ Happy Belated Birthday, Sakura! This story was inspired by  The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway, only it does not have a similar ending, haha (it almost had the most angstiest fic ending imaginable, but I changed it in the name of having more happy NaruSaku fics with them together). Hopefully you guys are happy I saved you from that hehe. This was so close to becoming depressing.

So, I'll write a real remake of the Naruto ending eventually. However, for now, with this one-shot, I think I'm going to take a break from writing NaruSaku/Naruto in general. The anime ended and I'm just like… idk, burnt out? Yeah, that's a good word for it. I'm burnt out from Naruto, and I'm tired, so I'm going to focus on other things/ clear my head to focus on IRL stuff. So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it! Just too tired nowadays after that anime ending. It was just so sad imo, that the anime didn't show anything about him becoming Hokage. Idk. Not going to talk about it here I guess, but just, bleh, idk. Please review with any questions (Because I know I don't make sense 75% of the time) or concerns or you found grammatical errors (or if you want to vent about the ending, I'm always down to listen). Till next time!


End file.
